


always, always, always.

by SeeThemFlying



Series: Unspoken [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate POVs, Canon - Book, Canon Compliant, Canon Retelling, Dialogue, F/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeThemFlying/pseuds/SeeThemFlying
Summary: "If you loved me too, who would ever know?"A retelling of Jaime and Brienne's story, from different POVs.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Unspoken [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024483
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	always, always, always.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resthefuture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resthefuture/gifts).



> This fic is for the absolutely lovely resthefuture, who is always so kind and supportive with all her comments and chats. Thank you so much for everything you contribute to the fandom!

"I swear he's someone important, Sharna."

"Who?"

"That bearded man who came in with the tall woman and the rat man."

"Why would someone important be 'round here?"

"I don't know. I just thought I recognised him."

"From where?"

"Maybe King's Landing, when I was there. I used to watch King Robert parade past with all his knights dressed in white. Under all that dirt, that man's a blond. Maybe he is a Lannister, a lion of the Rock."

"Don't be daft. What would a Lannister be doing at _The Inn of the Kneeling Man,_ travelling with a giantess?"

"I don't know, Sharna... he just looked familiar."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Arlan sent them off with the horses in exchange for their skiff, then gave them instructions to keep off the main roads and shelter under the trees. If they followed his instructions, Tom and Arn will catch them before long and bring the horses back. Lannister or no, he can't escape them. It don't matter if he is someone important. Dead is dead."

"I suppose."

"There's no _suppose_ about it. Get back to work!"

"Lord Bolton would like the news bedding sent up, along with the furs and..."

"Psst! Mildred!"

"... also someone to stoke the fire. Lord Bolton may be a Northerner, but he still does not want to be sleeping in an icy bed..."

"Mildred! Mildred!"

"... if you need any help, you know where to find me..."

"MILDRED!"

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to instruct the maids?"

"I'm sorry, but... it's the Kingslayer."

"What about him?"

"He just went down to the bathhouse with Willam. Apparently, the Maid of Tarth was in there having a bath with Hanna serving as attendant."

"Della, I'm very busy. Is there a point to this story?"

"Yes! I promise! It gets very exciting!"

"Go on, then. What's so exciting?"

"The Kingslayer had Willam help undress him, then kicked him out - Hanna too - saying the Lady Brienne didn't want them ogling her teats!"

"And?"

" _And_ the Kingslayer stayed in there with her... as in...in... the bathhouse! Together! Hanna even said she heard the lady complaining that he should use another tub. Who knows what is happening now!"

"Not much, I imagine. The Maid of Tarth looks like the type of woman who could deal with a man like the Kingslayer if he decided to take too much."

"You think he _would?"_

"The man killed his king and got children on his sister. Who knows what he would do?"

"Good thing the Maid of Tarth could wring his neck if she wanted to, then."

"Yes. Good indeed. Good for her."

_Knock. Knock._

"Septa Donyse?"

_Knock. Knock._

"Septa Donyse?"

_Knock. Knock._

"Septa Donyse? Are you in there?"

"Gods, Amarei. I heard you the first time."

"I'm sorry..."

"I know, child. What do you want?"

"I am sorry to call on you so late, but Lord Jaime needs your help."

"What with?"

"Clothes."

 _Sigh._ "What does the Dowager Queen want made up now? A new mantle? A kirtle? I used up all the Dornish silk making her last dress, so we will have to find..."

"It's not for Queen Cersei."

"No? That's... surprising. Who is it for?"

"The Maid of Tarth. Lord Jaime says she wants a dress made for her, so she can feel more comfortable if she wishes to stay with the ladies in the capital. He wants no expense spared and says it must be in blue because it would bring out her eyes. He also ordered that you should use gold lacing. The Lady Brienne deserves the best."

"... Has Lord Jaime _seen_ the Lady Brienne? She doesn't seem the most... most... _orthodox_ of women. Is he sure that she would want a blue dress with gold lacing?"

"He said he doesn't want any expense spared. That she deserves the best."

"Then he is lucky that Queen Cersei doesn't often wear blue. Lord Jaime only ever orders clothes for himself or his sister from me, and neither of them favour the colour. This Lady Brienne must really be something special for the Kingslayer to be ordering dresses for her."

"Perhaps she is."

 _Nods._ "I'll have some silk set aside that will be perfect for Lord Jaime's new woman. Inform him that it should be ready within the week."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"The Queen wishes to speak to you, Connington."

"The queen? Which queen?"

_Smack._

"There is only one queen, churl. Queen Cersei."

 _Spit._ "Why would she want to speak to me? I've been locked up here for weeks, I've been--"

"Her Grace's brother, Ser Jaime, was last seen disappearing into the woods with the Maid of Tarth, and word is that _you_ know her. Queen Cersei wishes to know what would induce her brother to disappear with a woman so--"

"Ugly?"

"Yes."

"Only the gods know. I certainly wouldn't follow her. The woman is ugly as sin and as dumb as an ox."

"But you must know something. Rumour is you met Ser Jaime at Harrenhal."

"Ah, it doesn't take long to get around, does it?"

"No. It doesn't."

_Laughs bitterly._

"So, is it true that Ser Jaime punched you to defend Lady Brienne's honour?"

"Perhaps." _Coughs._ "But on second thoughts, you should tell Queen Cersei that if she wants to know the full truth, she should come down here and talk to me in person. I can tell her all about how her precious brother has fallen for Brienne the Beauty, and desired to play the perfect knight... if that is what she wants to hear."

"Cersei doesn't want lies."

 _Laughs._ "Who says I'm lying?"

"I love you."

"Stop it."

"No, I won't."

"Well, you should."

"Why?"

"It's ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous? We are a knight and a lady..."

"I'm a knight too."

"I never said you weren't. _A knight and a lady._ I'll be your lady, wench, if you so wish..."

"Stop it, Jaime..."

"... I'll be your damsel in distress. You can hold me in your arms and brush the hair from my eyes, just like you did in the bathhouse at Harrenhal."

"Jaime..."

"And you can take off my clothes and kiss me, Brienne. I'd let you. I'd let you hold me, I'd let you touch--"

" _Jaime._ We're lost in the woods; you shouldn't talk about this..."

"We'll do it under the stars. You and me, in the darkness... together. Nobody will know, nobody will see us. When has anybody ever noticed you and I on our journey before?"

"But it would be different now."

"Why?"

"Because we'd be... we'd be..."

"Say it, Brienne."

 _Blushes._ "Say what?"

"Say we'd be fucking."

"Jaime!"

"Because we would, that's what we'd be doing. In the woods. Together. Fucking. And I'd be loving you as we did it, as I kissed you, as you parted your legs, as..."

"Please, stop."

"Why?"

"I don't like you mocking me! Not _you._ "

 _Pauses._ "I'm not mocking you, Brienne. I want to be with you. There is no lie in that."

"You can't... that's not... I..."

" _Brienne_."

 _Pauses._ "What about Cersei?"

"What about her?"

"You still love her."

"No I don't, I love you. You must know that, you must..."

"Stop lying. Stop--"

"Brienne, listen to me. To my body if not my words."

_Kisses, lasting days._

"Do you love me?"

_Eyes, blue._

"If you loved me too, who would ever know?"

"Yes. I love you, Jaime."

_Sunlight._

**Author's Note:**

> In case this was a little confusing, the POVs in this fic were mostly minor characters who interact with Jaime and Brienne in book canon.
> 
> 1) Sharna (the innkeep of the Inn of the Kneeling Man) and her unnamed adopted son. Jaime, Brienne, and Cleos (the rat man) bump into them in their journey across the Riverlands.  
> 2) Hanna and Willem are my names for the two unnamed people Jaime kicks out of the bathhouse before getting in the tub with Brienne. Mildred and Della are two fictional Harrenhal servants I have invented.  
> 3) Donyse is of course the Septa that Jaime gets to dress Brienne in King's Landing. Amarei is another servant I have made up.  
> 4) Ron Connington is Brienne's former betrothed who is currently imprisoned in King's Landing. A theory for ASOIAF is that Cersei will interrogate him about Aegon, but end up getting information about "Brienne the Beauty"/the Golden Bitchslap.  
> 5) This is, of course, Jaime and Brienne themselves.


End file.
